


Thinking Out Loud

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH LOVE IM NOT KIDDING, Sweet Talking, Why do I do this to myself, another one shot yay, btw go listen to thinking out loud by ed its rly good, cuddling aw, ed sheerans song inspired me to write this, enjoy this okay, fluff fluff fluff, im sorry i havent written in a while wow, one shots are my fav to write bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis have been dating for twelve years and louis proposed and its now their wedding day, and needless to say.. harrys nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness, i haven't written in forever but hey look ive written stuff. enjoy this its been on my mind for the longest time wow.

“Zayn, man, I don't know if I can do this. What if I trip? What if I can't read my vows properly? What if I'm crying too hard and snot-”

Zayn, smiled and shook his head, placing a caring hand on his best friend's shoulder, an attempt to calm him down.

“Harry, you can sing in front of millions of people. I'm pretty sure you can do this, mate,” Harry shook his head and let out a breath, slightly shrugging off his friend's hand.

“But, Zayn! This is the love of my life we're talking about. I'm _marrying_ the love of my life. This is totally different,” He became even more nervous, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being able to call Louis his _husband_. 

Liam noticed Harry's distress and he had to admit, he thought it was really cute. Liam took a step towards Harry, a small grin on his lips.

“Harry. I can assure you, this is totally normal to feel nervous. I promise you, even if you mess up, Louis will still love you and marry you. Besides, he's marrying you because he loves when you mess things up. He finds it cute, trust me,” Liam playfully rolled his eyes, a fond and caring look on his face.

There was a knock at the door and Niall peeked his head in, unable to contain his joy.

“Harry, we're ready for you, mate. Louis' at the alter already,” Harry took another look in the mirror, fixing his curls again, and once more, making sure it looked how Louis liked it, his hair style from 2013, the side swept curls, before giving a small nod and walking out the door.

Niall led Harry and the other lads to a door and Liam, Zayn, and Niall stood next to their respective bridesmaids.

Harry stood in the back with his step-dad, Robin, and he turned to look at his step-son, happy tears rolling down his cheeks before he spoke.

“I'm so happy for you two, Harry. You deserve each other. Really you do,” Harry gave him a quick hug and interlocked their arms, a nervous grin on his face.

“Thank you, dad, really. It means a lot,”

The doors opened and a piano began to play and Harry bit his lip nervously as each bridal party couple took their spots on either side of the alter.

Soon it was Harry's turn and he had to try his best not to fall and eat absolute shit, while giving a bright grin to the love of his life. (While trying not to cry of course.) One Harry was stood where he needed to, Robin and everyone else took their seats.

The couple turned to face the priest, silent happy tears falling down their cheeks as the priest spoke.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony and to watch them grow and prosper to one day begin their own family. Today on this beautiful Saturday afternoon I would like to please take this time to ask that the grooms face each other,” The priest smiled a bright smile as the two boys faced each other, “Will you please take each others hands?” 

They did as they were told and he continued, “Do you, Harry Styles, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

Harry let out a breathy noise and nodded, replying wetly, “I do,”

“And do you, Louis Tomlinson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Louis was gasping as the tears kept coming and Harry let out a small laugh, mouthing an 'I love you'.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom,” They stared lovingly into each others eyes, kissing passionately, finally being able to call each other Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson. They pulled away, an applause in the chapel and soon everyone was exiting for the party. 

__________

It had been an hour into the party and so far Gemma had had so much champagne that she was a little tipsy, Grimmy had congratulated the two boys multiple times, They had done speeches, Anne had cried happy tears, and the bridal party had taken their photo. Now it was time for cake and the first dance. 

Harry led Louis onto the dance floor and the DJ played their song, Thinking Out Loud, and they began to sway with their bodies closely pressed together.

“So, Mr. Tomlinson, what does it feel like to be a married man, hm?” Louis let out a small giggle, placing a kiss onto his husband lips. 

“Well, I'll be honest. It's a lot nicer than I thought. And I quite like being called Mr. Tomlinson, makes me feel like a teacher,” Harry grinned, pulling Louis closer to him as Louis rested his forehead on Harry's chest.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Louis replied, laughing softly, “I can't believe we're finally married, Pumpkin,”

“Neither can I, time just seemed to pass you know? Twelve years was worth the wait if it meant a life time with you..,”

“You're such a sap. Now shut up and kiss me before the song ends,” Harry slightly through his head back in a laugh and lifted Louis' chin so that they were looking at each other.

“Gladly..,” Harry pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss and they swore they could stay there for eternity.


End file.
